S O L O
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga Solo.. como siempre he estado... como tu me dejaste..


**S O L O**

_Quiero decirte que las paredes de mi habitación  
se convierten en cobijo si oigo tu voz cerca de mí._

¿Cuántas noches viniste a visitarme?  
¿Cuántas noches pasé abrazado a tu pecho llorando?

Llorando cómo lo hago ahora, como lo hice durante tanto tiempo antes de que abrieras la puerta de esta habitación… de mi refugio.  
Pero no para sacarme de él. Si no para darme lo que buscaba ahí dentro y no encontraba en ninguna parte.

Para darme la fuerza de tus brazos, para regalarme la suavidad de tus susurros. La bendición de tus palabras de ánimo... y al día siguiente hacerme sonreír con tus indiferentes cuidados.

_Ahora el tiempo pasa lento, el silencio vuelve a visitar  
una vida que el desprecio ya hizo olvidar y sentir._

¿Cuántas noches hace que no me visitas?  
¿Cuántas noches hace que me abrazo a la almohada pensando que eres tú?

Sigo llorando, pero esta vez no hay nadie que abra la puerta.  
No hay brazos que me rodeen, ya no oigo los suaves susurros en mi oído, ya no hay palabras que me valgan…

Y ahora todos me han visto llorar. Ya no me sirve sólo esta habitación, ya no me sirven sólo las noches para dejar fluir mi llanto.

_La escarcha en mis venas es el fuego que quema.  
Calmaré hoy mi ira con tus dulces mentiras._

Sentado en el jardín bajo las oscuras nubes que tapan el azul del cielo, al igual que mis lágrimas acostumbran a hacerlo con el azul de mis ojos.

Hace ya unos días que no salía de mi refugio. Hace ya unos días que nadie me ve.  
Aún así alguien deja comida junto a la puerta de mi habitación.

Ni siquiera quiero pensar quien es. Aunque lo supongo, y no debo de andar errado.

Ideas pasan por mi cabeza, cada cual más loca que la anterior.

¿Debería hablar contigo?

Tal vez así, con tus mentiras susurradas, este fuego que arde dentro de mí se calmaría.  
Tal vez así... toda la angustia y la ira que se almacena en mi corazón, aunque no se erradicara, dejaría de palpitarme en el pecho.

Pero…

Pero si este dolor dejara de palpitar, tal vez, mi propio corazón… se apagaría por completo.

¿Acaso eso sería algo grave?

Sigo pensando tonterías.

_Es el precio que debo pagar, por los daños que yo cometí,  
el impuesto para liberarme de tu maldad y sentir._

Nunca había sentido tanto frío como el que siento en estos momentos.

Las nubes se están agrupando, el viento cabalga más rápido y al toser el calor sale de mí en forma de un vapor que sigue la estela del viento, alejándose rápidamente.

Miro al cielo, esperando la tormenta… ojalá llegue pronto.

No fue buena idea enamorarme de ti.

No fue buena idea hablarte sobre mis sentimientos.

Tampoco fue buena idea tuya rechazarme de la manera en que lo hiciste.

_La escarcha en mis venas es el fuego que quema.  
Cerraré mis heridas con cien años de vida._

El primer rayo, pero ni una gota de lluvia.

Pocos segundos después un trueno se deja oír en la lejanía.

Debería frotar mis brazos, por que están algo entumecidos.  
Pero realmente, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Todo el daño que me hiciste me inunda.  
No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Incluso los motivos que me llevaron a la depresión -antes de que tú entraras en mi habitación, en mi vida... y en mi corazón-, incluso aquello queda relegado ante tu rotunda respuesta, ante aquel golpe…

Ya no queda marca en mi piel, pero sigue la herida en mis sentimientos.

Por mucho que te disculparas. Por mucho que, que…

Otra lágrima cruza el camino que miles de ellas ya recorrieron con anterioridad.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado y aún no soy capaz de cerrar esta herida.

_Por fin la lluvia cae sin compasión en mi  
borrara de mi memoria el dolor..._

Otra gota hace compañía a mi lágrima en mi mejilla, pero esta no es mía. Otras dos mojan mis manos.

Llueve.

Al fin la lluvia me acompaña.

Olvidar no me es fácil, pero las pequeñas gotas de agua, frías e indiferentes como tú, entretienen mis pensamientos.

Poco a poco se convierten en finas agujas que empapan mi ropa, mi cabello y mi rostro.

Mis lágrimas se confunden con ellas, pero estas son cálidas y saladas, no insípidas y frías. Tan frías que pronto empiezo a tiritar.

_Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo sin tu traición._

Solo... empapado... frío...

_Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo sin tu traición._

Solo... como siempre he estado, como tú me dejaste.

_Como escarcha en mis venas como el fuego me quemas  
Calmaré hoy mi ira con tus dulces mentiras._

Nunca debieron dejarme un cuchillo con la comida.  
No me atrevía a bajar a la cocina pero cuando lo ví en la bandeja, junto a la comida que seguramente tu hermano me preparó, no pude evitar idear lo que acabo de hacer.

Ya hace más de una hora que estoy bajo la lluvia, sin pensar.  
Olvidándome de este dolor.

Pero ahora, lo siento en mi cuerpo... ya no solo en mi mente y en mis pensamientos.

Apoyado en la pared, con el brazo extendido y la mirada fija en las nubes, fija en la tormenta que empezó a calmarse en el momento en que el filo entró en contacto conmigo.

Tal vez la sangre la aplacó, quién sabe.

Suspiro cansadamente y cierro los ojos.  
Después de tragar saliva, bajo la cabeza viendo el charco rojizo a mis pies.

El líquido caliente sigue brotando de la herida, deslizándose por la pared.  
Deslizándose como yo ahora.

No aguanto más y el sol empieza a saludarme.

Tal vez quiera despedirse de mí.

Tal vez, no lo sé... ése que me mira seas tú.

Tal vez el que me susurra en el oído que todo irá bien seas tú...

Tal vez…

**- F I N -**


End file.
